


Fractured ones

by Sky1anders



Series: Fractured dimensions [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Grand Theft Auto V, Max Steel (TV 2013), Shadow of the Colossus, Sly Cooper (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Spies In Disguise (2019), Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky1anders/pseuds/Sky1anders
Summary: These are one shots, detailing the in betweens of each chapter from sonic and Judy’s wedding too Halloween and much more in the future as more parts of the series are made
Relationships: Agent 14 (Grand Theft Auto)/Korra, Clove the Pronghorn/Nick Wilde, Fangmeyer/Wolford (Zootopia), Judy Hopps/Sonic the Hedgehog, Longclaw/Zavok, Marcy Kappel & Lance Sterling
Series: Fractured dimensions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945474





	1. Chapter 1

Judy’s apartment, 8am  
Come on Judy, said fru fru. I can’t believe this is happening, said Judy. She and sonic had been dating for a while and after she had helped him free mobius from Eggman, he had proposed to her outside. When they had told the others many were exited while in the case of Amy a bit angry to say the least. 

Meanwhile, Havok’s apartment   
Okay my boy, are you ready, asked the red hedgehog. You bet dad, said sonic. He had been planning for this for while now. Especially the time, if everything went to plan, he and Judy would be husband and wife at exactly the middle day between their birthdays. Dressed in the same tuxedo he had worn for antonie and bunnie’s wedding, he and his father walked out the door. 

Of course he had named Nick best man due to tails not being old enough yet and Judy had named fru fru maid of honour due their friendship. His family, while small, had been the ones to plan everything and with help of Judy’s parents had picked out two traditions that had been passed through both families for generations. 

In Judy’s case, it was taking place in bunnyburrow, while for sonic it was the choice of cake. And boy had he picked out the perfect one. He knew that because of Judy’s family being farmers he had decided on a carrot cake decorated with blueberries and filled with blue marbled frosting thus making it look beautiful. His aunt yeena and adopted brother Zachary were putting up everything else at the same spot that he had first arrived on zenrar. The big green hill had been decorated with flowers from the forbidden lands as thank you from wander and colossi. 

Later 11:55pm, bunnyburrow  
Welcome everyone, said Elias. Sonic had asked the royal prince of acorn to do the ceremony as he had done with Antoine and bunnie a few years back. Today we bring together a union that is the first of it’s kind, the union of a mobian and a zootopian. Who gives this rabbit to this hedgehog, asked the preacher. Her mother and I said stu he kissed Judy on the nose. You may take a seat mr hopps, said Elias. 

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to join this rabbit and hedgehog in holy matrimony and wish that they live together in harmony. Havok brushed a tear from his eyes. It was the same speech that Nigel had done for him and Alenna all those years ago. Anyone who does not wish for these two to be married, please raise your hand. No one raised their hand, Amy and silver weren’t there as he had taken her to the future to keep her from doing so and causing a lot of annoyance. 

Both of these two have gained so much, but for our young hedgehog lost much as well. Sonic looked deep into his mind, his mother who died giving birth to him, shard who protected antonie from metal sonic, Fiona fox from what scourge had told him and his dad for most of his life. And now they have united their worlds as one and have chosen their path for the future. Now form a bond that will be unlike anything seen before and in the not too far future a wonderful child. 

Judy thought about those words and while she was initially worried about it, havok had comforted her by telling her not to give up hope for anything. She then pictured in her mind what that child might look like. They would be a merge between the two or if another was born one would be a rabbit the other a hedgehog. Either a mix of grey and black fur and beautiful green eyes. They would have their father’s speed and early cockiness while having their mother’s incredible hearing and generous personality. 

They snapped back to reality as they exchanged rings. I now pronounce you husband and wife, said Elias. The crowd cheered cleared the way for a familiar sight to behold sonic. Jet came forward and handed his long time rival his keys and there in front of them was the speed star, with a darker colour scheme and electric bolt decals spread around the body. 

Nice job jet, said sonic. Well that’s not the only surprise blue streak, the hawk replied. As they approached the car a small chao resembling sonic appeared in the back seat. Breeze, your hatched again, said sonic. The blue chao nodded. Well I must ask, what now. Well, how about South Island for our honeymoon. I’d like that Judy replied and she kissed her new husband on the cheek before they got in.


	2. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai lung attacks prower industries and accidentally destroys a chaos storm beacon chuck was working on. This gives sonic back something he’s been missing, his mother.

Prower industries  
Morning, Charles, said hiro. Morning hiro, replied chuck. So what are you working on, the young fox asked. Well, I’ve found something, the chaos flash storms, I think reverse the polarity on them thus restoring the wild life that they destroyed around the time Alenna died. Who’s alenna, hiro asked. Sonic’s mother, she died after giving birth to him and electron, his sister thanks to these, now it’s my life’s work to stop it from happening ever again. Sounds interesting, by the way, the mayor along with a police escort is coming to see you about something. How long till they arrive, asked chuck. Any moment, replied hiro. Great Scott, said chuck. 

The door opened and Havok came in along with assistant mayor Wilde and Sonic, Judy, Jules and mchorn. Hey there chuck, said havok. Oh um, mr mayor I didn’t know you were coming. Oh then sorry to interrupt, but you need to know that yeena is still unwell. I am working as fast as can, said chuck. Hiro, the progress report of the analysis machine. It’s done actually, said hiro. Good, said havok. Let’s see, oh my, said chuck. What is it, asked Judy. She’s returning to zeti form, said chuck. Zeti, said Jules. How, asked Sonic. I don’t know sonny boy, but havok I will a blood sample of yours. Of course, said havok. 

He took out a pin and pricked his finger. Here, he said. Okay, said chuck he looked into the microscope. Huh, you’re fine. Then why is yeena, began havok. I don’t know, maybe she had to much of the chaos energy when she first transformed so, sonic I will need a quill. Here, said sonic as he took one of the smaller ones out. Suddenly, KABOOM!!! The wall behind them blew open as a large snow leopard stood there. Hello officer hopps, he said. Tai lung, said Judy. Tai pounced and swiped at Judy but sonic ran up and punched him into the wall. 

Rah, shouted tai lung as he got up. He tried to punch sonic, but sonic just dodged out the way. Too slow, he said. What? Impossible, said tai lung. He ran at sonic but sonic dodged again and the blow hit the weather machine Charles had been working on. Uh oh, said sonic. Everyone get down, said hiro, it’s gonna blow. Suddenly the machine exploded and the area was radiated with chaos energy. Judy felt it surge through her body like lightning. Sonic felt strange as he began to feel weird, mchorn studered but remained up, havok leapt onto tai lung and the two were hit by the brunt of the blast, hiro’s head began to split in two while wings burst from his back, Wilde and Jules were thrown out of the room and Charles was sent into a wall. 

The light faded and everyone regained their senses. Tai lung was shaking all over and then he said: get out of my head. He leapt out the hole in the wall and disappeared into the distance. Hiro got up next, his head was throbbing. I need some medicine, he said. You’re telling me, said an unfamiliar voice. Hiro looked to his left to see that he had grown a second.head. Argh, Hiro screamed. The second head screamed back. Argh. Argh. Argh. Argh. What is it Hiro, said Judy. She looked to see that he had grown another head. Okay that is weird. As she went over to him she suddenly went super fast and collided with a wall. Ow, what the, did I just use super speed. Judy, what is it, said sonic. He had remained unchanged. 

That blast was crazy, he said. Yeah, um sonic, I just used super speed. What, the chaos energy must have given it to you, just like me and sister when we were born. That is crazy, said havok. He got up and suddenly saw memories of tai lung flash into his mind. What the, he said. Charles got up. Well that was interesting, he said. He looked to see Hiro. Oh you have an extra head, this is strange. More like chaotic, said mchorn as he opened the door. Jules and Wilde came in. Well that was something, said Jules. She looked at her aunt to she her run up the wall. Okay what the heck just happened. 

That’s what I want to know, said another voice. The smoke cleared where the machine was and standing there was a purple hedgehog. She was wearing shamarian clothing and had golden bracelets on her wrists. Hello, who are you, she asked. Alenna, said havok. Havok, dear, where are we and who are these guys. You just as beautiful as one the day I lost you, he said. Lost what are you talking about and where’s Luna? Mom, said sonic. Wait, Theodore. I remember, me, you. The chaos storm it killed you but preserved your consciousness. I died, she said. Yes and I was turned into a memoryless monster.

Don’t that havok, you had no control over your actions, said Charles. Yes but I lost her Charles and I don’t want her gone again. There is the problem that you’re 51 and she’s 27, Chuck replied. Wait it’s been twenty four years, said Alenna. Yes, said havok. What about the other children, manic and Luna. They are safe and have been raised well. What is more is that I’m mayor of this city. Come on we need to show you something. Just to ask, said sonic, am I part shamarian. Yes, even better dear, I was heir to the throne of shamar. Wait so I’m a prince, said sonic. Not now, I renounced my title and birthright to be with your father. 

As they walked towards the door they saw bogo waiting there. What’s going on, he asked. Not now chief, said sonic. Your a cop, said Alenna. Yes, and Judy here is my wife. That’s wonderful, she said. Even better, sonic I wanted save this for later but I’m pregnant. What, said sonic. In about nine months we’ll have a child of our own. Sonic was speechless. I, I, need to lie down, he said. They walked out the door and Alenna looked from the building towards the rest of the city. Welcome dear, said havok, to zootopia, where anyone can be anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tai lung being here is because the the first heists and hustles fanfiction takes place here.


End file.
